


Gravity Is Working

by coldmilkchoices



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (except for the crest), Gen, also nobody can agree on how to spell paz's last name, and always ready to throw down with each other, baby yoda:is baby, but the way things work for din is that hes gotta go through everything, din is the only one in this group using all his braincells, he and cara are vibing, i cant keep calling him the kid forever, i dont care if we dont have a lot of stuff about paz ill make up character traits if i have to, if you needed to start a bar fight these two would do it with no hesitation, jon favreau please give baby yoda a name, no ships, paz and cara are bros, paz and din are ride or die, realizing paz is taller than din and would absolutely use him as an armrest, the inspiration for this fic:, the true magic of baby yoda is that everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmilkchoices/pseuds/coldmilkchoices
Summary: Cara watches in fascination as Vizsla comes to a stop next to Din and rests his forearm casually on Din's shoulder.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Paz Vizla & Cara Dune, The Mandalorian & Paz Vizla & Cara Dune, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Comments: 25
Kudos: 499





	Gravity Is Working

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Paz and Din annoying each other with some people (hello to my covert buds!) and suddenly realized that Paz is absolutely the type of person who would use other people as an armrest.

Cara is rolling a ball back and forth with the kid while Din pores over a holomap of the location his intel had said a target he’d asked for her help with would be visiting in the next day or so. She occasionally offers suggestions on what routes through the small city would be best for entry and escape, as well as possible entry points for the vacation home in a prime position for a beautiful view across the bay into the ocean the target owns. Vizsla ambles over from behind a rocky outcrop atop the hill they’ve set up on for recon, lowering the macrobinoculars he’d been using to observe the target. Cara watches in fascination as he comes to a stop next to Din and rests his forearm casually on Din’s shoulder.

Din freezes mid-reasoning for why one of the entrances to the small villa would be a bad idea, before venting a sigh that crackles through his helmet.

“It’ll be a tough one, but it’s manageable.” Vizsla says nonchalantly.

“It looks like our best entry points are here and here,” Din begins, reaching to point, but Cara spots Vizsla shift his weight just enough that Din can’t get his arm out enough to reach the second spot. Din turns his helmet ever so slightly, presumably so he can glare at Vizsla out of the corner of his visor.

“Vizsla.” Din grounds out after a moment when the man in blue doesn’t react at all. Cara gets the feeling that Vizsla is smiling faux-innocently under the helmet as he turns to meet Din’s gaze and tips his helmet forward.

“Djarin.” Vizsla parrots in the same tone, although his voice has just a hint of amusement hiding in it. Cara feels like she should be recording this, or at least have some popcorn. The kid notices her distraction when she lets the ball roll up against her shin, and turns to watch the growing battle playing out in front of them. Cara and the kid watch, enthralled, as Din’s shoulders move in a measured breath.

“Would you get off,” he growls after a long moment.

“I can’t,” says Vizsla pleasantly.

“What do you  _ mean _ you ca-”

“Gravity is increasing on me, Din. You have to help me, I can barely stand!” Vizsla says, increasing the pressure of his forearm bearing down onto Din’s shoulder, the leather under his vambrace squeaking against the metal of Din’s pauldron as it slips a little. Din’s shoulder dips a bit, but he stays resolutely solid as he supports more and more of Vizsla’s weight.

“Din, there must be some weapon that’s trying to drag me down! Please, there has to be something you can do to save me!” Vizsla continues. The kid’s mouth is hanging open, and he glances at Cara as if to say, “Are you seeing this too?”

Cara can’t keep a grin off her face as she watches, which turns into a laugh when, as vizsla begins to slide his arm across the line of Din’s shoulders to drape more of his weight across the smaller man, Din ducks out from underneath him with a practiced twist and Vizsla goes crashing down to the ground. Din attempts to jump out of range, but before he can Vizsla twists to grab his ankle and Din goes down as well with a startled noise. A moment later they’re a pile of armor rolling across the grassy area next to the rocky outcroppings around them, and Cara cheers them on loudly. The kid’s ears wiggle and he bounces a little on the ground, excited by the action and Cara’s reaction.

Din wrestles Vizsla down, pinning his shoulders to the ground and the kid lets out a giggle. Din jerks his head around in surprise to look at the kid, and in the moment of distraction Vizsla upends him and they’re back to scrabbling to grab the other. Cara hollers like she’s watching a bar fight, egging them both on. The kid lets out an excited babble and waves his hands, and Cara laughs.

“Come on, Djarin, don’t let your kid see you lose!” The kid looks up at her and cups his hands next to his mouth, copying her.

Before the fight can continue, a ship roars overhead. Cara reaches out and grabs the kid, moving to slam her shoulder against a nearby rock to take advantage of whatever cover it can offer her, drawing a blaster with her other hand. After a few rapid heartbeats where there isn’t an immediate attack, she lets her attention turn to her companions. Vizsla and Din had thrown themselves off each other to flatten themselves to the ground, and Vizsla was now scrambling up to scoop his macrobinoculars up while Din practically launches himself across the distance between him and the kid, who Cara promptly holds out for inspection. The kid makes grabby hands at his adoptive father, who accepts the kid and checks him over. Cara makes her way over to the top of the hill as Din reassures the kid, who had been startled by the ship, and then put him in his carrier.

“What was that?” she asks Vizsla. He curses under his breath.

“It looks like our schedule’s moved up- the target’s arriving now. That was actually him.” Cara curses as well and tries to peer across the bay to the landing pad. Din steps up beside them as Vizsla offers Cara the macrobinoculars. She takes a close-up pan of the side of the building and watches as people dart across the landing pad of the villa next to the ship that had nearly shaved their heads.

“Well,” she says, handing the macrobinoculars over to Din. “Looks like we’ve only got one entrance to choose from.”

Din takes his turn at considering their options. “Looks like it,” he agrees.

Cara slings her elbow up onto Din’s pauldron and half leans around him to make eye contact with Vizsla. “This is gonna be  _ fun _ ,” she says.

Vizsla gives a startled laugh at her actions while Din sighs resignedly and turns away towards the _Razor Crest_ , hidden just inside the treeline behind and below them. Cara lets her elbow slide off his shoulder as he goes and grins at the kid, who giggles back.

“Don’t you go ganging up on me with them, too.” Din grumbles at him as he passes and the carriage turns to float in his wake. They troop into the  _ Crest _ and double-check their loadouts as Din takes off to bring them into the city. 

Once they’re done, Cara follows Vizsla up to the cockpit, where he claims the remaining chair and she remains standing as Din is cleared for landing.

Cara makes sure she plants her hand firmly on Din’s shoulder when she leans over him to look out the viewscreen for her first real close-up look at the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Din: what is this???? casual touch?????? disgusting. i will tolerate it.
> 
> Also after this fic Cara and Paz are constantly trying to one up each other as to who can use Din as an arm rest more. Din learns that the only person he can trust in this world is baby yoda, his son, who would never betray him. (He would. Baby Yoda is too smart for his own good and likes to copycat others)
> 
> I accidentally wrote 2k of Paz and Din interacting as kids trying to write this premise so uh. I might polish that up and post it another day.


End file.
